Nip Tuck: Carla Santos
by hp-luver003
Summary: After saving a model from a possible career crash, Christian believes that everything is looking up. That is, however, until a new man shows up who wants him and Sean dead! Now, the two plastic surgeons must fight for their lives before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create anything associated with the Nip/ Tuck franchise **_

_**and they are not my work.**_

**Nip/ Tuck**

_**Carla Santos**_

Chapter One

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself," Doctor Christian Troy said, giving off his signature, devilish smile that had coaxed hundreds of women to his bed. The woman sitting before him seemed almost entirely perfect and he could not figure out why she would need plastic surgery.

The woman was the Spanish model, Carla Santos who had moved to Miami to further her career. Her agent, Mister Roland Carlson was perched beside her like a hawk, uncovering the truth behind her visit to Christian. She answered with a perfectly smooth voice, "I don't like my nose. You see, I have a new gig for a makeup ad and the photographer has complained that my nose is a little too large. If I don't have it fixed soon then I might lose the job."

Christian looked down at the sketch of a woman in his file but did not circle the troubled area like he usually did. Instead, he closed the file and stood, walking around his desk to examine her nose. He ran his fingers along her beautifully sculpted nose and shook his head, "Your nose seems flawless to me so tell me: has your agent had any influence on your decision to have this procedure?" He had recognized her agent as soon as he had followed her in, filling the room with his strong, expensive cologne.

Carla looked over at Roland and then back at Christian, muttering plainly, "Well, of course. I needed his approval before I could get the procedure. It's mandatory for something this major." Even though she sounded confident, Christian could see a since of nervousness is her eyes. She could not, for some reason, look him in the eyes.

Christian looked over at Roland, thinking back to the previous two times he had seen him in his office with two other models. Their careers had both bombed shortly after their procedures and the second model was last seen throwing herself off of a bridge into a river. He spoke up forcefully, "Mr. Carlson, I am sure that you want to see Miss Santos succeed however, I remember the two previous models you escorted in here and they tell a very different story. One of which cannot even tell her story, Mr. Carlson because she is resting at the bottom of a pond right now. Tell me: why would your last model that you forced into surgery be at the bottom of a pond?"

Roland glanced over at Carla and then back at Christian, saying bravely, "She did not have the potential that Carla does and that made all the difference. Did you know that she was attending therapy and was taking antidepressants? She took her own life because she was a sad, depressed, pathetic little woman who failed miserably!"

Carla looked suprised as she cried out, "She killed herself? Roland, what the-" She pushed the chair back and stood up, moving closer to Christian and farther away from Roland. She continued, "You told me that your previous client moved to Los Angeles and became an actress." She could feel the hot burst of tears swelling up, knowing that her entire career and everything she had ever worked for was crumbling before her perfect eyes.

Christian touched her shoulder gently and pulled her back away from Roland, muttering, "You are a very twisted man and, therefore, I will personally throw out every surgery case that has _you _involved! Now, if you don't mind, leave!"

Roland picked his coat up off the back of his chair and marched out, muttering to Carla, "You have made your first and final mistake, Sweetie." He shoved past Liz just as she was walking in to tell Christian that he had surgery with Sean McNamara in fifteen minutes.

Christian nodded to Liz and waved her out, looking back at Carla and saying suavely, "Stay away from that loser and in the mean time, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He was laying the charm on thick.

Carla picked up her leather jacket and smiled, "I am well aware of your infamous feelings towards women. You believe that they are just toys that you can play with and then dump but I am afraid that I am a little different. Unlike your other 'partners', I have ethics and if you want me, then you will have to work. Aren't I worth it after all?"

"So, do you accept my invitation? It could be as elegant or as wild as you wish. I swear," He smiled again, flashing his pearly teeth.

Carla nodded and said, remembering, "Don't you have surgery? I would hate for your latest bimbo to have a faulty bubbly breast stuck in there." She laughed and walked out of his office and out on to the street.


	2. Christian Troy & KImber Henry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create anything associated with the Nip/Tuck Franchise **_

_**and they are not my work.**_

Chapter Two

Christian looked across the dining table at Carla and was overwhelmed by her beauty. He said, "You are so beautiful tonight." He thought, realizing that he sounded like she wasn't beautiful every other night and apologized.

"It's okay," she said, "I know what you mean." She sipped a glass of champagne. She glanced around and asked, "How many women have you dined with here?" She knew that he would never be close to guessing correct because he truly didn't care about the women he ruined.

"A lot," Christian answered, signaling for the waiter to bring another glass of wine. He hung his head in false shame and strummed his fingers along the rim of his glass. He murmured quietly, "I've led a deeply troubled life."

Carla frowned and stated, "Oh really! Well, you seem to doing fine now but I am getting strange vibes from you. You _do _seem deeply distressed." She had once wanted to be a therapist and would, every once in a while, explode into her therapy mode. She continued, "So, tell me: what kind of troubled life could a rich, succesful plastic surgeon have?"

Christian's false insecurity seemed to become real as he said, "I hide my pain behind women, fast cars, and at one time, drugs. My life has been steadily falling downhill until this morning when I saved you and everything seemed to look up. I feel like I had done the first right thing in my life."

Carla knew all of this but didn't have time to continue her therapy session. She glanced at her watch and commented, "I have really got to get home. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to look for a new agent and it's nearly midnight." She waved the waiter down and requested the check.

Christian snipped it from his hands right before she did and slapped it back with a credit card. He looked at her, grinning again and saying, "A gentleman always pays for the meals."

Christian unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. The apartment was massive, elegant, and perfectly clean. It was the way he (and his maid) liked it. He tossed his keys on to the kitchen counter and poured himself a glass of white wine.

A figure seemed to dissolve into the shadows, as Christian walked into his bedroom, never being seen. He glided across the wall, noiselessly and invisible. The light spilling in from the bedroom glinted off of something in his hands- a knife!

Christian folded his bed sheets down and lookd up, seeing something move in the dark corner. It was faint and could have easily been a shadow but something was odd about it. It seemed to lifelike. Then, he quickly realized that the shadow was not a shadow but a person dressed in a black jumpsuit and mask. He jumped back but it was not enough to elude the quick, catlike figure. The figure lept over the bed and grabbed him, hurling him against the nightstand and then on to the bed.

Christian reached out and grabbed the lamp which had fallen from the stand on to the bed but the figure retaliated by sticking the knife into Christian's palm slightly bringing a stinging pain. Christian managed to cry from beneath the figure's strong frip, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure leered down at him and holding a voice changer over his mouth, he growled, "Hello Doctor Troy. How was your date tonight? I hope it went well." The figure seemed very menacing as he lowered his face, pressing it right up against Christian's. He continued, "How does it feel ro mutilate, to carve up, and to ruin the people you meet every day? Of course, you don't believe that you are screwing them up but in reality, you are. I am going to stop this one way or another. The easy way would require a lot of work from you and only a little from me: shut down McNamara/ Troy!"

Unable to move, Christian yelled fiercely, "I don't think so. I will never shut down my company!" He squirmed slightly but was still plastered to the bed like a ragdoll.

The figure, suddenly, hissed loudly, "Then you get option two which will require a lot of work from me and every ounce of suffering from you that you could ever imagine. You see, to completely destroy the creator, you must destroy the created and that that is what I intend to do. You had better warn all of your patients Christian because unless you shut down McNamara/ Troy, I will be visiting them very soon. However, Christian, you will not meet your end tonight because I need you to witness the Hell that you will put them through. Unfortunately for them, they will go through more pain than you could ever imagine." He stuck the knife into Christian's shoulder slightly and then pulled it out, saying, "That is only a small fraction of the intense pain that every one of your patients will feel as they fall to my blade. Goodbye, Christian. Remember: end the mutilation and I will end the killing!" With that, the figure swept out of the bedroom and out of the apartment like ghostly spector.

A few hours later, Christian was sitting in the living room with Julia and Sean who had both rushed over as soon as Christian had called. Julia touched Christian's hand and said, "It's going to be okay, Christian. McNamara/Troy has had hundreds of patients and one person could not track down and kill them all. It's impossible."

"Julia is correct Christian but she failed to mention that unless stopped, he will kill all of the patients closest to you. That's what he wants you to- suffer," Sean added, bringing up a negative point. He continued, "Maybe you should call all of the patients who are closest to you and warn them and then call the police."

"No police. What kind of people would sign up to be stalked by a maniac if this goes public. I think we can handle this ourselves even if it means killing this lunatic alone," Christian demanded, almost completely losing all reason. He finished by saying, "If we lose patients, then he wins. It won't matter what we do after that."

Julia asked, "So you said that he was waiting for you? Well, we had better hope that he isn't waiting on anyone else tonight." She glanced around at Christian and Sean, realizing the one person that was closest to Christian and who had gone under the knife- Kimber Henry!

Kimber Henry stepped from her car and into her apartment. She fumbled with her purse and coat as she flipped on the foyer lights so she never saw the figure step out of the light and into the shadows just like at Christian's apartment! She tossed her bag and coat on to the kitchen counter and flipped on the kitchen light.

The figure slammed into the kitchen, grabbing Kimber and making her scream madly. He tossed her against the stove and raised his blade ready to kill. However, being a quick witter lady, Kimber side-stepped him and stumbled into the living room just as the phone rang shrilly. Grabbing it, she screamed, "Help me! Somebody help me!"

On the line, Christian knew immediately what was happening and tossed the phone aside, fleeing from the apartment. He just hoped that he could make it in time!

Kimber turned and managed to crack the telephone over the figure's head as he pounced on her but it was too late and the knife sank into her shoulder painfully. She screamed loudly but it was too late as the knife sank into her again. She felt herself being lifted from the floor and then realized that the madman was dragging her to the balcony. Knowing there was no hope, she surrendered and felt herself plummet off of the balcony to the ground below.


End file.
